


Revenant

by steelcrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Frigga, Because I shouldn't be left alone with an internet connection and a working computer, F/M, Good Loki, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sons of Odin will be pulled into a conflict that will rock Yggdrasil to its very roots, and learn one of their own has been an unwitting pawn since its inception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Revenant

Chapter 1—Implausible

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

 

Certain moments stand out in Loki's memory. Knowing the situation at hand will likely be one in the future, but he pushes it from his mind, considering, instead, the past. The moments leading him to this. His earliest memory—his mother and father. A golden shadow whose presence in his life was fleeting. The day he learned of death, and Thor was never coming back. Swearing to his mother he would never let any harm befall Baldr. The day he learned he was not Odin and Frigga's son by blood, nor Aesir, saving Baldr from drowning in a frozen river.

          All fragments of who he is, and parts of the last full day he remembers he will wish to forget. His failed coronation at the top of the list, if he were keeping track. Almost dying. Knowing a traitor in the house of Odin helped instigate the disaster the day of his coronation. Possibly he hallucinated, or magic was afoot.

         And he was not paying any real attention to his baby brother, who was still talking, but Loki tried not listening, not wanting to hear. Of course, now, Baldr was staring at him as if he'd grown another head.         

         “Are you not listening?” his brother asked. “Did you hit your head harder than the healers thought? Do I need to fetch a healer?”

         “No healers,” Loki replied. “And I do not believe you.”

         “It's right there on the floor by the bed, where Father put it for you,” Baldr said.

         Loki frowned, and Baldr grinned back, watching as his brother gingerly leaned over the side of the bed, and he slowly sank back into the pillows.

         “Why is it there?” Loki said.

         Baldr rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Loki.

         “Mjolnir is there because she flew to your hand like she was meant to be there. You don't remember?” Baldr asked.

         “I remember not getting out of the way fast enough when the roof came down on my head,” Loki replied. “And you screaming for Father, then not much more.”

         “What else?” Baldr said.

         “Trolls and Jotnar in the weapons vault,” Loki said. “Anything else I've missed?”

         “No,” Baldr said, but the look on his face said otherwise. He was staring at the floor.

         “What?” Loki said, knowing when Baldr was lying.

         “Not now,” Baldr said. “Later. When you're out of here.”

         “How long have I been out?” Loki asked, changing the subject, knowing how immovable Baldr could be once his mind was made up, and evasive, just like their mother.

         “Three days,” Baldr answered.

         “Was anyone else hurt?” Loki said.

         “A few of the Einherjar, and Volstagg was injured by one of the Jotun,” Baldr said. “And before you ask, Father is still trying to figure out why the Destroyer didn’t come to life sooner.”

         “Anything missing from the vault?” Loki said.

         “The gauntlet,” Baldr said.

         “Why that, out of everything else?” Loki said. “Jotnar attack, and they don’t even touch the Casket of Ancient Winters?”

         “We both know the legends behind the gauntlet,” Baldr said. “You don’t think someone is foolish enough to believe. . .”

         “The fact the thing exists is enough for me,” Loki said. “Don’t forget—the Tesseract lost during the war with Jotunheim is one of the Infinity Gems.”

         “I don’t like where this is going,” Baldr said.

         “If you don’t, I can only imagine what Father is thinking,” Loki said.

         “He convened the war council this morning,” Baldr replied.

         “How do you feel about a trip to Jotunheim?” Loki said.

         Baldr paled. “You wouldn’t. . .”

         “Just putting it out there, brother,” Loki said. “They invaded our home, took something, and to what end?”

         “Loki, no,” Baldr said.

         “Do you think I’m that foolish?”

         Baldr sat, silent, running his fingers through his hair, refusing to meet Loki’s gaze.

         “If Father decides to send us, you know I’ll stand by your side, but if you make the choice to go on your own, I will stop you,” Baldr said.

         Loki rolled his eyes. His righteous little brother.

         “I won’t get caught,” Loki said, flashing Baldr a grin.

         “You’re the lord of mischief, nothing ever goes just the way you intend,” Baldr said. “Which reminds me—there are rumors going around you sabotaged your own coronation.”

         Loki let out a bark of laughter at that. “If I had wanted that, you and I both know nothing could have stopped me,” he said.

         “The thought did cross Father’s mind, but I did leave out one thing,” Baldr said, biting his lip. “Father only convened the war council this morning because an envoy from Jotunheim came with a message.”

         “Baldr. . .”

         “I’ve said enough. You need to rest,” his brother said, thinking a change of subject was in order. “Loki, I’ve never seen you fight like you did in the vault. . .you bashed skulls like a true Aesir.”

         Of course Baldr would have to mention the damn hammer again. Mjolnir was a fickle weapon, and Loki figured the only reason she came to _his_ hand was because it was a moment of extreme need. 

         “Pick it up,” Baldr said, grinning, daring Loki.

         “You first,” Loki glowered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

         “Fine,” Baldr said, stomping over to the bedside. Loki watched as his brother bent down, taking hold of Mjolnir's handle, muscles bulging as he tried lifting the hammer.

         Baldr stood, panting. “Your turn.”

         “I'm not supposed to be up and around yet, am I?” Loki asked.

         “When has that ever stopped you before?” Baldr shot back.

         Standing on unsteady legs, Loki reached for the hammer, nearly pitching over backwards as he picked it up. Balder braced him by the elbow with a steady hand.

         “I told you so,” he grinned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Revenant

Chapter 2—Unrealistic

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, or the Avengers. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

 

        

Hiding in Sleipnir's stall. Hardly mature. The Allfather’s terrible steed was currently laying down, dozing. Loki used the stallion as a backrest, and Fenrir's head rested in his lap. Carding his fingers through the wolf's thick fur was an easy task. Calming for him, enjoyable for Fenrir.

         Two days out of the healing rooms, and Loki was avoiding people. He still didn’t know what message the envoy from Jotunheim delivered, nor did he care. Much. He knew he should, but he couldn’t bring himself to muster more than the tiniest bit of concern. Loki had other matters on his mind, like convincing himself he saw only what he wanted to see on the day of his failed coronation. Foolish, when confronted with the evidence of his own eyes.

         There was also the matter of his parents. Odin would want discuss the coronation, and Frigga would know something was bothering him. Loki also considered what Baldr wanted to discuss. He’d find out eventually, he knew, and settled for spending time with two of his favorite not-people.

         Neither Fenrir or Sleipnir judged, or demanded his time and attention. They were content with whatever affection and time he had to offer, and lately, he’d seen less of Sleipnir than he liked. He had a special bond with the stallion, having acquired him as a foal during the span of time spent in Vanaheim with his mother and Baldr after Thor’s death.

         Fenrir happened not long after their return to Asgard, a gift from Odin. The cub's mother had been slain, and Fenrir the only remaining pup. His presence helped lessen Loki’s grief, giving him something to focus on. That and Baldr. And Loki’s ties to the wolf went beyond the bond he shared with Sleipnir. Fenrir was bound to him as Huginn and Muninn and Geri and Freki were bonded to the Allfather. Loki never asked about the magic, only knowing that the wolf would live as long as he. Fenrir had been his shadow ever since, an currently the best alarm system Loki could ask for.

         The wolf whined, and Sleipnir snorted. And Loki heard faint footsteps getting closer outside the stall. Loki hunkered further down behind the horse, hoping he wouldn’t be seen, knowing Sleipnir’s bulk would keep him covered.

         “I know you're in there. Sleipnir is only ever this calm when you’ve bewitched him.”

         Loki closed his eyes, biting his lip. Sif. Fenrir whined as Loki stood, gently pushing the wolf away.

         ““Hiding in the stables like a child? Hardly befitting the future king of Asgard,” Sif said.

         Loki brushed the straw off his clothes, then let himself out of the stall, Fenrir following.

         “Who desires my presence?” Loki asked, fingers tangling in Fenrir's fur as they walked along.

         “The Allfather,” Sif answered.         

         “Of course,” Loki snorted.

         “Where have you been keeping yourself these past two days?” Sif asked.

         “Here and there,” Loki said.

         “You've been avoiding all of us. Why?” she continued.

         “I needed some time to sort out a few things,” Loki said.

         Sif turned, stepping into his path, grabbing him by the shoulders.

         “Loki. . .”

         “I'm not lying,” he said.

         “You and Baldr both avoiding your friends and family. Are you two conspiring? Surely you're not planning a trip to Jotunheim,” Sif said.

         “No,” Loki answered. “We've already discussed it.”

         “Then what are you not telling me?”

         Damn her.

         “I know about Mjolnir,” Sif said. “And aren’t you even a little curious about the message from Jotunheim? Baldr did tell you, didn’t he?”

         “He did,” Loki said. “Tell my father I’ll see him later today.”

         He shouldered past the warrior,  leaving her glaring at his back as he walked away.

88888

         Baldr also hid for two days, alternating between different spots in the library and Loki's chambers until their mother found him. Too guileless to lie, but he was stubborn, a trait he inherited from both parents.

         “Sif is worried about you both,” Frigga said. “I understand Loki's need for space, but Baldr, enough is enough.”

         “I was respecting his wishes,” Baldr said, flinching at the slight narrowing of his mother's eyes and her pursed lips.

         “You're sure he's not planning something foolish—like a trip to Jotunheim?”

         “If Loki was, which he is not, you and Father would know,” Baldr said.

         Frigga sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her youngest son’s eyes.

         “Your father wishes to speak with Loki about the envoy from Jotunheim,” Frigga said. “Baldr, the Jotnar are not the most patient of races, and King Laufey’s offer does run out in a few days.”

         “Father won’t send Loki to Jotunheim, will he?” Baldr said.

         “The decision rests with the Allfather,” Frigga said.

         “Pending Loki’s cooperation,” Baldr added, giving his mother a grin.

         “Loki is the heir to the throne of Asgard, and he will act as such,” Frigga said. “Especially in matters such as these.”

         “That bastard left Loki to die, and Father wants to send my brother back there to face the monster who made that choice?” Baldr asked, all traces of humor gone.

         Frigga resisted the urge to sigh once more. “Odin has not made his decision, and you would do well not to jump to conclusions, my son,” she said.

         “Yes, Mother,” Baldr said, putting his arms around the queen.

         “Go find Loki,” she said. “I’ll see about putting your father off until tomorrow. I wish to speak with him before he sees Odin.”

88888

         Loki glowered at the hammer sitting on his desk, arms crossed, pacing back and forth.

         “Why choose me?” he asked. “I know for whose hand you were truly meant. We all do.”

         “Talking to yourself? You did hit your harder than the healers thought,” Baldr said, face split by his customary grin.

         “Don't you know how to knock?”

         “No need,” Baldr said. “Mother wishes to speak with you, when you have time.”

         “About?”

         “The coronation, how you're feeling, Mjolnir. Pick one,” Baldr replied.

         “What about Father?” Loki said.

         “He can wait until tomorrow, first thing,” Baldr said, pulling out the chair from Loki’s desk, taking a seat, bracing himself as Fenrir climbed into his lap. “Mother’s orders. And I will go get Eir. Or Mother, considering you were talking to yourself.”

         “I was not talking to myself,” Loki said. “I was talking to that damn hammer.”

         “She has a name, you know,” Baldr said.

         “A name and a burden I am not worthy to bear,” Loki said.

         “Don’t start that nonsense again,” Baldr said.

         “You and I both know she was never meant for either of us,” Loki said. “What do you remember of Thor?”

         Surprise and confusion danced over Baldr’s face. “Why?”

         “Just answer the question,” Loki said.

         “I remember the trouble you two were always getting into. How you were almost never apart,” Baldr said.

         “Don’t forget how we included you in all that trouble when we could,” Loki said, smiling at his brother. “All the times we snuck you out of the nursery when you could finally walk.”

         Baldr allowed himself a smile at that. Some of his first memories were of being dragged, or carried around the palace by his brothers on their adventures. Or their efforts to “teach” him what he needed to know to be a warrior and prince of the realm. But those days were long gone, and best left buried.

         “Loki, do you have a point? Why bring him up now?” Baldr asked, suspecting where the conversation was headed.

         Loki rolled his eyes, and Baldr glared back. Loki and his penchant for drama was trying sometimes, but Baldr preferred a more direct approach.        

         Baldr sighed. “Did you see anything, anyone, during the battle in the vault? Maybe I misunderstood. You were raving when I finally reached you, and all I could understand was one word. . .”

         Baldr watched his brother for a reaction. Loki almost never betrayed his emotions, but a nervous swallow and the set of his jaw let Baldr know he was on the right track.

         “You said his name. In the vault, after the battle,” Baldr said. “But you were bleeding from a head wound, and I thought maybe you were remembering. . .”

         “No, I was not remembering anything,” Loki said. “I was aware enough to know you knocked me out with a spell, to silence me, no doubt.”

         “It eased your pain, did it not?” Baldr asked.

         “For that I thank you, Baldr,” Loki said. “Was this the matter you mentioned you wanted to discuss when I was still in the healing rooms?”

“It is,” Baldr said. “What did you see?”

         “A ghost,” Loki said.

         Balder frowned. “What do you mean?”

         “What did you see, brother?” Loki snapped back.

         “I thought. . .I'm not sure what I saw,” Baldr said.

         “You’re a terrible liar, Baldr,” Loki said.

         Another sigh, this time Balder closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Fenrir’s for a moment.

         “Fine,” he said. “I saw an Aesir warrior with the Jotnar and trolls,” Baldr said. “I only caught a glimpse, but he was Aesir. No doubt about that. Except it can’t be what you’re thinking. Thor is dead.”

         “What if he’s not?” Loki asked, leaving the question hanging between them.

 

        

 

 

        

          

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can blame this on three things--two pieces of artwork and somebody's headcanon about a character in "Frozen." Will post links later.


End file.
